


The Game of Love

by ufohnoparty (why_didnt_i_get_any_soup)



Series: Bangs, Exchanges, Prompts, and Challenges [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Holyhead Harpies, Implied Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter, Implied Relationships, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup/pseuds/ufohnoparty
Summary: Ginny's teammates don't know who Ginny's significant other is.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: Bangs, Exchanges, Prompts, and Challenges [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016505
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: Femslash Exchange 2020





	The Game of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anthusiasm (HalfwayDecentFanfiction)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfwayDecentFanfiction/gifts).



> I love these two and it’s crazy I’ve never written for them! But no time like the present, eh?

Ginny was sweaty after the Harpies’ practice. They had a match in a day and they never practiced the day before a match, so all the girls went out for their traditional good-luck drink. Ginny wanted to go, but Luna would be at home waiting for her. And as much as she liked the team, there was nothing she loved more than being home with her girlfriend.

The girls razzed her for having a  _ boyfriend  _ too lame to let her come out and party. Ginny’s relationships hadn’t really been public since she broke up with Harry fucking Potter. Of course, it had been amicable; the few times they had tried to have sex, it just felt...honestly, like fucking their sibling and they just felt weird about it. As it turned out, Harry and Neville had been getting close in the intervening years once Harry had quit working as an Auror and had been hired on at Hogwarts. Ginny was happy for them.

Ginny herself had fallen into a surprising relationship with Luna after they ran into each other at the Leaky Cauldron. Ginny had been downing fire whiskey by herself and Luna had been reading her father’s paper when Ginny spotted her.

“I always thought your dad was makin’ that stuff up,” Ginny had said, slurring.

Luna had smirked up at her before taking a sip of the tea she had been nursing. “Yes, but it’s still fun.”

Ginny had sat herself down even though she hadn’t been invited. “I like that about you,” she had informed the other woman.

Luna had smiled wider.

Some months later, when Luna had finally kissed Ginny, Ginny was - pleasantly - surprised. The rest had been - secret - history.

It wasn’t that Ginny was intentionally hiding her relationship, exactly; it was just much easier to let people believe what they wanted to believe and keep on moving. So, the rest of her team assumed she was with some secret man which was fine by her. She didn’t really feel any need to correct them.

When she got home to their Holyhead apartment that night, Luna was up to her elbows in some cooking concoction. Ginny hated cooking, really anything domestic, and was happy to let Luna whip up whatever weird things she wanted to try as long as it meant Ginny didn’t have to. That night was no exception.

“What are you making?” Ginny smiled at her.

“Calamari,” Luna said, as though it was so simple and obvious.

“Smells great,” Ginny lied, coming over to kiss Luna’s hair.

“No, it doesn’t,” Luna admitted. “I’ve been fighting with the squid for over an hour,” she added, moving to show that there was, in fact, a squid wriggling and writhing around in a bowl on the counter.

Ginny screamed, startled, and began immediately  _ scourgifying _ the poor creature into oblivion.

“Perhaps...we should get something else,” Luna suggested, several minutes later, a little disappointed.

“Chinese takeaway?” Ginny said, already moving over to the Muggle phone.

“Hmm, what if we went out?” Luna suggested.

Ginny felt her stomach drop; she knew exactly where her teammates were, but Holyhead was also a tiny Welsh town. There were only so many places to go, with the Chinese place being just down the road from the bar.

Why was she feeling nervous? It wasn’t like her teammates were homophobic; some of the girls were bi or lesbians themselves, so what did it matter? She didn’t know why she was keeping Luna a secret; she loved Luna and she loved their relationship, to the point that she was legitimately thinking about proposing to her.

“Okay,” Ginny smiled. “Let’s go. I’ll drive.”

Holyhead was so small that it was better for them to adopt some Muggle habits. Luna  _ could  _ drive, but she wasn’t particularly good at it and Ginny preferred to just do it for them both instead.

“Yes, you will,” Luna laughed and went to get a sweater and her purse.

…

They parked and walked in, being sat by one of the owners. This restaurant was one of their favorite places, though they usually just got the takeaway instead. It was nice to just have an excuse to go out and enjoy their time together. They ordered oolong and wonton soup to start with before Luna asked Ginny about practice and the team and Ginny asked Luna about work and writing for her father.

About halfway through dinner, several drunken Harpy girls stumbled in the restaurant, laughing and hanging onto each other. Ginny stiffened, waiting for them to notice the two witches sitting in a booth in the back. She knew this was going to happen. Of course.

“Ginny!” Laura, a black girl with protective braids, spotted them first and called out. “This the old ball and chain?”

“This is why you can’t come drink with us?” Sara, a gay brunette, said, smirking.

“Guys,” Ginny swallowed, taking the plunge, “this is my girlfriend, Luna Lovegood.”

“Lovegood?” Maddy, another blonde girl, said, looking like she was almost onto something. “Like... _ the Quibbler? _ ”

Luna smiled and nodded. “Yes, that’s my father’s paper.”

Ginny had known Luna a long time and she knew the look on Luna’s face was the one where she was daring someone to make a joke or make fun of her, but Maddy didn’t take the bait. Instead, Maddy’s eyes got huge and she started to gush about how much she loved the publication and how she was an avid reader. Ginny was, honest to goodness, surprised but she filed that piece of information away for another day.

“Next time, why don’t you both come drinking with us? The invitation is for cool spouses too,” Laura said.

Ginny felt a swell of pride in not only having Luna called “cool” but also having her referred to as Ginny’s spouse. The wheels had most certainly started turning.

The Harpy girls pulled up chairs and crammed into the booth with Ginny and Luna. She had no idea why she’d kept Luna a secret at all; they were happy for her, of course, and enjoyed getting a chance to talk to the couple.

That night, in bed, they were close to falling asleep when Ginny rolled over toward Luna.

“Luna, love,” she said, tucking a bit of white hair behind her girlfriend’s ear.

“Yes, Gin,” Luna whispered back, sleep close to taking her.

“Will you marry me?”

Luna’s eyes snapped open. “You mean it?”

“Of course, I do. I’ve been thinking about it for a while, and I liked it when Laura said you were my spouse. I want that reality.” She looked at Luna’s warm face, a smile there as the white hair splayed around it. She was so beautiful, so earnest.

“Yes.” 

“Yes?” Ginny repeated, her stomach swooping and her spirit soaring.

“Yes, I’ll marry you.”

…

The Burrow was more alive than it had been since before the war. The house was crawling with guests and family members. Harry and Neville were there, wearing matching robes and mooning at each other. Ginny’s heart swelled to see them. All the Harpy girls were there too, looking so strange in dress robes instead of their usual sports gear. The ceremony hadn’t even started and Laura was already balling her eyes out. Ginny couldn’t help laughing at that.

Luna was the one that was going to walk down the aisle so Ginny made her way down to the altar, trying not to get the gold-threaded trail of her wedding robe wet or dirty. Harry helped her, holding her hand.

“Thank you, Harry,” she said, genuinely happy and grateful.

He did finger guns at her and then went to take his seat next to Neville in the audience.

Finally, when she saw Luna at the end of the aisle in her matching celestial robe, she couldn’t help the tears that came to her eyes. 

_ That’s my wife _ , she thought.


End file.
